


Don't fuck with my love.

by arfrid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: :(((, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Gen, Rey Winchester is an OC, Self-Harm, Self-Harming Ginny Weasley, Torture, Werewolf!Ginny, by Drew-Winchester, give ginny a hug, wall punching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: The Carrows have gone too far, all too far.Rey just about wants to storm Alecto and Amycus's office right now, but she couldn't. The kids needed her. Ginny needed her.Rey just couldn't look at the claw slashes on Ginny's face, shoulders, and chest, and especially not that vicious, gory bite mark of a werewolf on the redhead's shoulder.
Relationships: Bill Weasley & Ginny Weasley, Ginny Weasley & Weasley Family, Neville Longbottom & Luna Lovegood & Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Audrey Longbottom, Neville Longbottom/Rey Winchester, Rey Winchester & Everyone, Rey Winchester & Ginny Weasley, weasley family - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue? Thing? Anyways, Ginny gets in trouble.

Ginny stopped near the bottom step of the entrance to her dormitory and listened intently. There was no sound. No breathing, no footsteps, no Carrows… This was it.

She walked through, still listening just in case, but there was no-one.

Ginny slowly walked a corner. Still no-one, not even a lost first-year looking for the bathroom. She supposed that was natural. Nobody would be looking for bathroom, even if they needed it. If the Carrows found anyone out after curfew…

Well, it wouldn’t be pretty.

She willed herself to stop thinking about those things. Surprisingly, her mind obliged, but probably only because she had arrived at the bathroom.

_The_ bathroom.

Even now, it gave her chills… Remembering the sound of a snake slithering out of sight…

She stopped and didn’t know why until she felt her shoulders relax.

Ah, yeah. No Basilisk. No Carrows. She was safe.

Actually, this was nowhere near safe.

She reached inside her pajama pocket and withdrew a black spray can, and starting graffitiing a large ‘ _D_ ’, then a ‘ _U_ ’, until it spelt _DUMBLEDORE’S,_ and then she started with the A.

The reason she didn’t have anyone with her, was because the first time had almost been a disaster. They had almost, almost been caught. They only caught a sight of Rey’s brown hair, but without the glasses, she might have been harder to discern with the millions of brown-haired girls who went to Hogwarts.

Ginny finished, then stepped back to observe her work. Her  _R_ in  _ARMY_ was very slightly wonky and bigger than the other letters, but it was barely noticeable. She added a quick jinx, to make it near-impossible to get rid of the words.

Then she heard the worst sound she could possibly hear.

A meow.

Ginny froze, then looked to the side. 

Mrs. Norris was right there, her bright eyes seemed to be laughing at her, but then she trotted off, to find Filch, or worse, the Carrows.

She had 30 seconds, best. She threw the can at the wall and started booking it back to her common room, but then she heard a roar of fury.

“ _WEASLEY!”_ Came both the Carrows’ and Filch’s indignant yells of fury from the graffitied area. She grinned in satisfaction, but her amusement was killed short with terror, as she heard footsteps gaining her. She wouldn’t make it.

Scouring  rapidly for an area to hide in, she saw an open classroom, and bolted in there, shut the door and  quickly magic-ed the chairs and tables to fly towards the door, barricading it.

Breathing heavily, she looked round, the bangs on the door deafeningly loud. 

_Shit_ .

She needed a place to hide in this dingy classroom, and  _fast_ .

“Think, Gin, think! Think!” She told herself, putting her head in her hands like that would help. But she hadn’t been a Slytherin for a reason. She wasn’t _resourceful_ enough.

The panic was settling in her chest, and the bangs on the door became louder, until the clear voice of Amycus Carrow was audible.

“Step clear!” He ordered, and hastily footsteps went away from the door. Shit, shit! She needed a place to hide, she was out of time. Maybe she could-

“ _BOMBARDA!”_

  
  
BOOM.

Everything went black.

There was ringing in Ginny’s ears. She was covered in tables and chairs. Her back ached… she could only feel the pain and her hand on a chair leg with no remaining chair. She opened her eyes, and white spots danced in her vision. She closed them again, feeling no rush to open them again, it would be useless…

Chairs were moved out the way. She was saved! Neville or Luna or Seamus or Colin had probably found the wreckage.

At least, that’s what she thought until someone shouted,  _“Stupefy!”_ and her vision went black.


	2. Rey is angry™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is fo you, drew! <3

Rey’s green eyes darted around the common room. It was a Saturday, at last, but instead of sitting back and relaxing, she looked around anxiously, yet no fiery red hair revealed itself.

“Where is she…” She mumbled aloud. Luna looked up from her Quibbler Magazine. She looked around, her eyebrows furrowing.

Neville and Seamus came downstairs, the latter looking thoroughly downcast.

“What’s up with you?” Rey asked him when he sat down in the armchair next to her.

Seamus’ eyes darted at the floor. “I miss Dean.” He admitted. “Whenever I just, look over and see his bunk, empty… It makes me sad.”

“We all miss him.” Neville pat Seamus on the back. “When Harry comes back, though, there’ll be no reason for him to hide!”

Seamus muttered something that sounded suspiciously like,  _“if_ he comes back _.”_

“Right now, we’ve got more pressing matters.” Rey silently thanked her dad for teaching her fancy, important sounding words. “Where’s Ginny? Have you two seen her?”  
  
Neville frowned, then looked around at the room vaguely. Seamus followed suit. When their eyes locked with hers afterward, they were filled with worry.

“You don’t think-” Neville started.

“-She was taken by the Carrows? Yeah, I do.” Rey said fiercely, putting a hand up to shift up her glasses, then remembering she had to order a new pair, for Pansy Parkinson had found it amusing to break her old ones by seeing how much she could pull them. “We’re going to-”

“GRYFFINDORS!” Boomed a voice, one they recognized all too well. Colin flinched from his seat and scrambled towards the younger ones, holding his arms out protectively. Seamus quickly took off his Gryffindor tie and hastily put it over Luna’s head, blocking the blue and bronze from view. 

Rey looked towards the entrance and scowled. Amycus’s ugly face was in their common room. Neville made an unsettling sound; like a growling lion. Alecto came in soon after brother, looking surprisingly gleeful. 

“That can’t mean anything good.” Luna muttered behind her, and Rey nodded, agreeing. “What’s that she holding?”

Rey hadn’t noticed anything – but Alecto was holding her arms out slightly, as if she was carrying a large animal or person.

“Gryffindors!” He repeated, as if they hadn’t heard him the first time. “You may have noticed, that a certain student amongst you is missing. I mean, I certainly wouldn’t miss a filthy blood-traitor such as herself, but I assume at least _some_ ,” Rey was sure his eyes glinted in their direction, “people would be missing filth. Worry not! She has been safe with us this entire time.”

Everyone held their breath, waiting for the next part of his announcement, not daring to move.

“But! She has been caught breaking the rules, last night, at 2:39 in late evening.” Rey looked around, but the DA were just as confused as her; they didn’t send her out last night. “She has been punished very, very, severely, and this is a warning to any others who are plotting to cause trouble.”

There was a pause, then Alecto threw whatever was in her arms in front of her, and Ginny Weasley sprawled out on the carpet.

Ginny had her back facing her, but there were scars everywhere, tearing through her robes, and there where viciously teeth-shaped marks on her shoulder. Rey’s mind only had one thought:  _Ginny_ . She ran towards the redhead, faster than almost anyone, and checked the girl’s neck pulse.

Rey sighed a breath of relief, before turning the girl on her back and inhaling sharply. Ginny’s face was covered with both large scars, covering the majority of her nose and cheek, and smaller scars, deep cuts, like a rabid animal had tore at her face.

The Carrows gave a long, cold laugh, and Rey felt angry tears prickle at her eyes. She tightened her grip on Ginny’s robes, almost stood up, until Seamus said, “She- She needs the hospital wing!”

Rey had been blinded by rage for a second, but seeing the state of her best friend, her anger bubbled away, lying low enough for worry to overrule her.

“Oh, no need. Those scars won’t heal. They were made by,” Amycus grinned at them, “Fenrir Greyback.” 

Horror, anger, slight revulsion, all pulsed through her like a lightning strike; it had been a full moon yesterday. Why hadn’t she noticed? That meant… the bite… Greyback…

Neville, Seamus and Colin seemed to realize it at the same time; Colin crawled slightly away from Ginny, Neville seemed to be in shock, his eyes wide and staring at the scars; Seamus let out a strange combination of a yelp and a gasp, tears starting to fall silently from his eyes.

“I’ll allow you to take her to her common room.” Amycus said, his voice practically laughing at them. Rey didn’t make a sound, but instead locked eyes with Neville’s green ones and Seamus’s blue ones, and they stepped away from Ginny in unison. Aiming their wand carefully at the crumpled form before them, they all muttered the levitating spell, and up in the air the redhead went. She flew up a meter before Rey heard the common room door slam shut, yet the tension never left the brunette’s shoulders.

Luna and Colin quickly ran up to help, but no-one further helped. Rey wondered, for a second, whether Ginny being a werewolf would change their perception of the girl and cause them to leave. A stab of panic settled in her, before she realized that helping Ginny was her biggest priority; they would cross those bridges when it came to it.

They carried her up to the Girls’ dormitory. Surprisingly, it didn’t send the boys down, nor Luna. It was like the castle knew that one of its students was badly injured, and that caring about the genders was stupid at this moment of time.

They carefully lay her down in her bed. The scars seemed to glow in the morning light, and Rey noticed that the large gruesome scars on her face cut off her freckles, and fury flooded through her, her life with Ginny so far flashing in her eyes; Ginny with a black diary, Ginny being scared of Dementors and Rey comforting her, Ginny joking around during fourth year. Watching the girl play Quidditch in fifth year...

Rey let out a roar of anger, of rage and fury, then looked at the rest and immediately said, “Let’s kill the fucking Carrows.”


	3. The tears fall down your face; I wish it was something I could replace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wassup
> 
> i was in a real bad mood when i was writing this and i hope it shows.

Ginny was unconscious for days. Of course, they had to go to their lessons, but one of them was allowed to stay with her every other day.

Maybe a week had passed, and Neville was doing a crossword, struggling to keep the letters from popping off the paper and rearrange themselves.

Then he heard a groan, and turned round quickly, seeing Ginny attempting to sit up, and clutching her shoulder.

“Gin! Don’t try sit up!” He yelled. Ginny winced and covered her ears, and he instantly regretted shouting. Her hearing was probably going nuts.

“Sorry.” He said softly, walking over to her and kneeling down slightly, making eye-contact.

“What…? Nev…” She started, then went into a coughing fit. He hugged her and rubbed circles into her back, trying his best to soothe her. “What… What happened? The last thing I remember… A really big wolf?”

Neville suddenly realized he would be the one to break it to her.

“Gin… There’s… There’s something I need to tell you.” She cocked her head slightly, like a confused dog. He looked away and stared at Ginny’s Holyhead Harpies poster. “You- You got bitten by Greyback. I’m sorry, Ginny.”

Ginny stared at him, horror starting to envelop her brown irises. She broke into another violent coughing fit. Once she was done, she stared at him, face pale and sweaty. “Y–You can’t mean…” She put a hand on her shoulder, feeling the gruesome bite marks. She gasped, and sudden tears filled her eyes. Neville felt like he was stumbling on something private, that he should look away, and he did.

He can’t deny that tears didn’t fall down his cheeks as well, listening to Ginny’s cries.

Once her tears ran dry, she jumped off the bed, stumbling a little, as she walked over to a window overlooking the clear blue sky; oh, how ironic it was that the day looked so perfect, it seemed to taunt him.

“Should I–” He stopped himself short, wondering what he was going to say. Ginny didn’t even so much glance his way, and Neville felt a strange feeling of hurt overcome him. “Should I call the DA?”

Ginny didn’t say anything. He couldn’t see her face, but he noticed how Ginny’s hair looked somehow less vibrant then it usually did, not having the usual fiery brightness. The thought made him sad. Ginny shrugged.

“I… I could call up Rey if you’d like? She can make up excuses on the fly.” He offered. Ginny was motionless for a second, but then she nodded. Neville bit his lip; seeing the girl he had seen as so fiery for so long seem so… broken, free of sarcastic remarks, that he was fairly sure his heart was shattered. “Okay.”

He turned his back on her, then grabbed the DA coin, and did the little spell Luna had taught him, writing out: **REY | COME | DORMITORY**

As Neville waited for the brunette to come, he watched Ginny. He could see the side of her face, the tip of the scar on the side of her nose. There was no spark in Ginny’s eyes, no optimism he was so used to, nothing.

It made him feel a hollow feeling inside, not unlike when he had first heard about a little redhead who he had conversed with being dragged into the chamber; like someone had taken everything that made Ginny, well,  _Ginny_ , and stripped it away, leaving a little girl who was quiet, reserved and broken.

The sounds of footsteps broke through his thoughts. Rey clambered in, panting. Her eyes lit up when she saw Ginny and ran towards her. They hugged, then Rey glanced at Neville. 

She and Neville had learned early on how to understand each other with a simple look. This one was very easy to decipher;  _Can me and Ginny talk in private?_

He nodded, then walked out, careful to close the door behind him. He took one last glance before he closed the door, and Ginny was crying again, melting into Rey’s embrace.

At that moment, all he wanted to do was make this sixteen-year-old girl, forced to be turned into a soldier for a war that she didn’t want to be a part of, and fix everything again.

He didn’t see how that was possible.


	4. A big contrast to the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm in a good mood now and it shows, dunnit?

Seamus was worried, to say the least.

Ginny wasn’t seen in classes, detentions, the Girls’ Dormitories had gone back to keeping them – and Luna – out, and Rey refused to say anything.

When he had first asked how Ginny was, Rey had looked away and simply said, “Not good.”

‘Not Good’ can mean a lot of things. It could mean several failed OWL’s. It could mean injured. It could mean really sad. It could mean annoyed. It could mean anything.

Neville had tried talking to her – he had grabbed Rey’s hand, a quick peck on the cheek, maybe even a kiss on the mouth, but she had a similar answer, “I’m trying my best. She’s… not okay.”

Luna had tried talking to her, as well. They had stayed up late, Luna doing Rey’s hair and offering to accio her some new glasses, but Rey hadn’t said anything.

No-one had succeeded in finding out about Ginny, or managing to make Rey finally talk, and Seamus didn’t have the best history with Ginny.

Instantly, Seamus felt guilty. Last year, he had given her some dark glares. She had dated Dean, and been chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, two things he desperately wanted, so he had refused interact with her, any more than give her an accusatory glare.

Merlin, things like Quidditch felt so _meaningless_ now.

The point was, he really wasn’t expecting Ginny to come to _him_ of all people.

Seamus had been in the Room of Requirement, having just patched up and sent some Hufflepuffs to their common room, and that’s when Ginny walked in.

He stared at her, the bright red hair dulled and the Scar cutting off her freckles. Her eyes looked slightly devoid of emotion, but if he had to give them one, it would have to be some sort of dark confusion – as if she herself was wondering why she went to him as well.

“G-Ginny?” He faltered slightly saying her name, “What are you doing here?”

He must have sounded slightly rude or something similar, because Ginny scowled and huffed at him, and turned towards the exit.

“Wait!” He said. She froze, looking back. Almost all year, those eyes had been friendly. Hardened, yes, but still friendly. Now that was gone. “You’ve–Everyone’s been really worried about you. Rey won’t say anything. Please, sit down.”

Ginny glared at him, looking as though she  was considering that he  was being sincere, before apparently deciding he was. She walked over to him – with a slight limp, he noticed – before settling down on the hammock next to him. He gaped at her. Everyone had been trying to get news of her for over two weeks, and here she was, right now, as if nothing had happened.

“Should you be out of bed?” He asked sheepishly. She looked away, which gave him, not only a clear view of the Scar, but also his answer. “Right, in that case, I’m going to call Rey–”

“Do _not_.” She snarled at him. He noticed something, that her teeth – the ones on slightly on the side, but not to her molars – were sharpened slightly, like a vampire.

_ Or a werewolf _ , he thought darkly. He instantly regretted thinking it.

“Okay, fine. But why did you come here?” he asked, leaning back in his hammock. Ginny’s hammock swayed slightly. She shrugged. He suddenly had a thought: what if she wasn’t talking much to hide her teeth? That seemed likely. Best not to bring it up, though.

“I dunno.” She mumbled, looking away. He winced again, seeing the scar, but tried his best to disguise it. “Guess I thought you’d be the only one not to baby me.”

“‘ _Baby You’_?” He asked.

“I mean, I’ve got one fussy mum, six brothers, and now Rey, Neville and Luna have been added to the mix. You just seem like you wouldn’t treat me like glass.” She mumbled again, then quickly added, “Not that they know they are, they’re just, y’know, _them_.”

“Yeah, okay. That makes sense.” He admitted. “So, what you wanna talk bout?”

“I dunno.”

There was an awkward silence, but then he finally thought of a surprisingly normal question.

“What Quidditch team do you support?” He asked.

Ginny looked surprised. She turned to look at him, mouth slightly agape, brown eyes confused.

It took a split second for her to regain composure. “Holyhead Harpies.  _ Duh _ .”

Her tone plus the expression made Seamus smile. Ginny smiled too, and for a second it was just Ginny and Seamus, talking like old friends do, without the looming threat of torture, or death, or just stress, even.

“You?” she asked, still smiling. The sharper teeth didn’t look so scary now, in fact, they added to her smile.

“Dunno yet. Me mam supported Tornadoes, but know her loyalty’s changed to the Harpies, but I still like the Tornadoes.” Another question occurred to him. “How many OWLs did you get?”

“. Just managed to scrape through History of Magic, got Exceeds Expectations in Transfiguration, Defense and Charms, and Acceptable in both Potions and Astronomy. Failed Divination and Muggle Studies, though.” She admitted.

“How did you fail Muggle Studies? Your dad’s job was literally sniffing out muggle stuff.” Seamus demanded.

“Well, first of all,” Ginny started, righting herself on the hammock. “my dad did not _sniff out muggle stuff_ , and second of all, I managed to somehow explode a motor with a load of oil in it, or something, but in any case, I didn’t pass. You?”

“Oh, well, failed History of Magic and Potions, for a start, and got Exceeds Expectations in Defense and an Outstanding in Divination-” He started, but Ginny cut him off.

“How the bloody hell did you get an _Outstanding_ in _Divination_?” She asked. 

Seamus grinned. He often got asked that question when asked about his OWLs. “Lucky guess. I said that my instructor person would find a great fortune in a year’s time and that they would be beautiful in ten days.”

“You _cheated_.” Ginny accused, starting to grin.

“I did not! Well, she gave me an Outstanding.” He said triumphantly.   
  
  
They both laughed, and it felt like, for the first time, as though the War would end.


	5. All aboard the angst train!

“Ah, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Finnigan, Miss Lovegood and Miss Winchester.” Came Professor McGonagall’s voice. Rey didn’t mean to flinch, and neither did Luna, Seamus and Neville, by the looks of it. They turned to face McGonagall. Her face was softened. There was nobody in the hall but them, and the Carrows would have a field day with them if they were late. 

“Uh, Professor, we were just-” Seamus started weakly.

“I have told them already you four will be spending the day off.” She told them. “As you well know, the full moon in approaching, and I worry that Miss Weasley… Well, that she’d be a danger to everyone and herself.”

Rey’s heart sank. She knew this day was approaching, but she had childishly hoped it wouldn’t come. 

But Ginny wouldn’t be herself, as  the Wolfsbane Potion would take too long to brew.

Rey locked eyes with Neville, then Seamus, then Luna. They all nodded, and Rey faced McGonagall, and nodded.

There were to be many enchantments in place the night of the full moon. Rey hated everything they had to do. She hated the idea of Ginny, alone in a cellar all night, even if she was a bloodthirsty wolf.

Even the thought of that made her  nauseous;  see, the words ‘bloodthirsty’ and ‘Ginny’ just didn’t fit in the same sentence. 

That’s why Rey took it upon herself to make it so Ginny wouldn’t kill anyone, not just because she didn’t want anyone dead (duh) but also for Ginny’s sake. The poor girl would never forgive herself if she killed anyone, much less an innocent bystander.

She reinforced the walls and checked the door and double-checked it. They put away furniture except for a few chairs, because once Ginny realized she couldn’t kill them – Rey felt a pang in her chest – Ginny’d probably go and bite some furniture or even herself.

That night, tensions were high. Rey, Neville, Seamus and Luna escorted Ginny, but the redhead kept her head down all the way there. Only once Ginny was in the cellar did she look back at them, and say a weak ‘thank you’. 

For a while, nothing happened. Everyone was tense, but Ginny just sat in the middle of the room, her back facing them. Seamus shot nervous looks at the figure in the middle of the floor every now and again, and Luna was clutching her Quibbler tightly, glancing at Ginny occasionally. And she could tell Neville was trying to keep his cool, trying his best to keep a facade of calmness until the night was over, but she could tell he was panicking internally.

Everything was quiet. The air was cold. Rey and Neville breathed in just as Seamus and Luna breathed out. 

Ginny shrieked. Everyone’s attention suddenly snapped to her, and it felt like watching a car crash: terrible, yet you couldn’t look away.

Neville gripped Rey’s hand so tightly that she thought he might cut off her blood circulation, but she never faltered. Rey turned to Neville’s chest and they  sobbed as Ginny’s screams filled the room. She gripped Neville more tightly, and she felt him pick her up off the floor slightly.

  
Suddenly, Ginny stopped screaming, and it was just the sound of four teenagers sobbing.

A growl pierced the room, and Rey, being the dumbass Gryffindor she was, turned, still shaking and holding onto Neville for dear life, and saw a bright red wolf, with scars covering the snout.

“Gi-” was all Seamus could say before the wolf pounded against the bars, growling and baring its teeth at them. Its eyes were a light, fierce brown and they looked almost human.

With a terrifying jolt in her gut, she realized it was Ginny. Stupid realization, really, who else would it be?

But just knowing that that growling, snarling, snapping creature was the girl she’d known for five years – it was too much. 

They edged away from the cellar bar door. Seamus yelped as it nearly got her, and Neville’s hand went vaguely to his wand.

“No!” Rey shouted. The wolf – _Ginny_ – howled again. “You can’t hurt her!”

“I wasn’t intending to!” Neville shouted. “But if I have to protect you, I will!”

Rey suddenly realized – they would all protect each other if they had to.

That thought terrified her.

They backed away more until they were two meters away from the door. The growls were starting to go from anger and confusion, to more irritated, as if her prey were being annoyingly far away. Which they were.

Ginny gave one last bark before walking over to one the chairs there. There the bright red wolf lay down and started gnawing on of the chair legs viciously. 

There was silence, save for the scraping of the chair.

Then there was a collective sigh of relief from all of them.

“Are you lot alright?” Seamus asked.

No-one responded, but they all knew the answer.


	6. Wolf kisses and hugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writers block sucks

The next time was arguably much easier.

Ginny had been taking her potions, gagging and complaining whenever she did so, but doing it nonetheless.

But in the end, it turned out better than expected.

Ginny got in the cell again, not looking at anyone in the eye, thanking them and then sitting in the middle, same as last time.

There was apprehension in the air, a definite yet hopeful tension.

This time, when Ginny transformed, she just let out a gasp of surprise, but no agonizing screams.

Was it Rey’s imagination or did Ginny look… smaller? She didn’t seem as big as last time when she was as big as a young elephant, this time being the size of a lion just about.

When the transformation was complete, the red wolf looked up at them lazily, her interest not yet peaked.

Rey didn’t dare say anything, not after the last time.

Seamus, however, did not have such hesitancy.

“Ginny?” He called to the werewolf. She looked up at them, and once again it struck Rey how _human_ her eyes looked. 

Ginny tilted her head, standing up and walking towards them. It wasn’t menacing, it was more of a curious stance. She stopped about a meter apart from the cell bars.

She sniffed at them, curious but wary. Rey thought about what her brothers and dad had said about approaching dogs, and put her fist out. Ginny winced at first, then walked forwards and sniffed, her interest peaked. Rey felt a little – or, not so little – dog tongue licking her fingers and giggled. 

Luna shuffled towards the cell bars and put her fist outside as well. Ginny didn’t hesitate this time, stalking towards the blonde and licking her fingers. Neville and Seamus both did the same.

After a lot of giggling from the rest, Ginny did a yawn that showed all her teeth.

Luna stared at the wolf that was bigger than her, that could easily rip her apart.

Then she opened the cell door.

“Luna!” Neville yelped. Ginny also did a strange kind of yelp, staring at him reproachfully.

“Luna, we can’t-” Seamus started, but Luna put a hand up that silenced them both, then reached up and petted Ginny’s head, just in-between her furry ears.

Ginny yawned once again, and Rey flinched.

“She’s nice.” Luna noted, smiling now. She reached down and patted Ginny’s muzzle scars, then turned to the rest. “She deserves a better place to sleep in.”

No-one said anything against that. Rey accio’d some blankets. Together, with everyone’s help, they laid it like a giant nest.

Ginny walked around in the blankets, testing them, sniffing them, before curling up in the middle.

They all stared at Ginny for a few seconds, before Neville, being the dumbass Gryffindor he is, said out loud, “Fuck this.” and lay down next to Ginny. 

“She’s warm and fuzzy.” He informed them, snuggling up to the large form. Ginny yawned again – everyone held their breath – and then went back to sleep. Luna walked up next, bravely sitting in the space between Ginny’s head and chest and brought out a Quibbler and started contentedly humming while going through pages of the Quibbler.

Rey and Seamus shared a look and shrugged, settling themselves next to Neville.

With the sound of Luna’s humming, Ginny’s chest steadily rising and falling and her warmth, they eventually fell asleep.


	7. Everything goes to shit and Luna scares everyone.

“Did you hear how mopey Blaise sounded?” Ginny snickered. They were sitting at the Gryffindor Table. Rey took a bite of her chocolate bar and looked up, interested. Neville had his arm around Rey.

“‘Hey! I’m so dumb, I want to date myself! I can’t figure out how! Wanna date me instead, hottie? You’re so incredibly lucky!’” Ginny made an impression of Blaise, dramatically using her hands. Seamus, Rey and Neville laughed.

Neville had to admit, it was good to have normal Ginny back.

“ _Awoooo!”_ mocked some Slytherins from the other table. Ginny looked towards them and faked a growl. They all yelped and looked away. Ginny snickered into her food.

She wiped her eyes clean from tears of laughter. “Oh, sometimes it’s bloody brilliant being a werewolf!”

Seamus laughed along with her. Not for the first time, Neville wondered how they got to be such firm friends, especially after Seamus’s very obvious crush to Ginny’s ex – Dean.

Amycus was glaring at their little table group, obviously disliking that Ginny was handling being a werewolf so well.

Oh well, there was nothing he could do!

Right?

...Right.

Neville had a sinking feeling in his stomach, and thought that maybe he should warn the others.

But as he watched the group, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Ginny and Seamus were competing to see who could stuff the most food in their mouth (inspired by Ron Weasley), Rey was laughing and snorting, and Colin was encouraging them to eat more, being more on Ginny’s side.

He smiled, but still couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

A few weeks later,  on the night of the full moon, Ginny was talking about these ideas for some potions and spells for the DA, but something seemed off. She wasn’t as energetic as she was during the rest of the full moons she had had recently, and she winced every now and again. Even Luna noticed.

“Ginny?” Rey asked, just outside the cellar door. “Gin, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Ginny said with gritted teeth. “Fine.”

Neville exchanged a  look with the rest. He finally locked eyes with Luna’s grey ones, then gestured pointedly at the cellar door. Luna shook her head.

Ginny had barely stepped through the cellar door when she let out an agonizing scream. In a few seconds, a huge wolf stood before them, baring her teeth.

There was something different in it, though.

This was one was much bigger than Wolfsbane Werewolf Ginny.

Neville realized all too late what this meant.

“SHIT!” He yelled. “EVERYONE, RUN!”

The others obeyed without hesitation. Seamus bravely sprinted past Ginny, hiding behind a corner in the cellar. Luna ran up the stairs, as did Neville and Rey.

Ginny chased after them, growling  and barking. Neville knew they couldn’t outrun a live werewolf.

He stopped, turned and sent a stunning spell at her. Somehow, it missed the huge wolf the size of a large truck.

He put his arms up in a weak attempt to defend himself,  and felt them be slashed open.

“ _PROTEGO_!” Two girls’ voices shouted. When Neville opened his eyes again. Ginny was shaking her head, seemingly having just bumped her head on the shield.

Rey and Luna came by his side.

Rey kissed him,  hands around his neck , then frantically checked him for injuries,  gasping when he saw the scars.

Luna kept her terrified eyes on Ginny’s wolfish face. She hesitated for a second, then put down the shield charm.

“Luna!” They both yelled. Luna ignored them.

“It’s me, Ginny. Luna. You know me.” Luna’s voice was soft, softer than Neville had ever heard it. The red wolf looked up in surprise, and didn’t even attack. Luna got closer, and closer, reaching out to pat her on the nuzzle.

Then Ginny growled and pounced,  and Neville knew that there was no way that Luna would be able survive a bloodthirsty Ginny.

Time seemed to slow down.

Then, out of nowhere, Ginny thudded to the floor and promptly started snoring. 

Luna was shaking badly, then fell to her knees and pet Ginny’s furry head, just between the ears and sobbed.

Neville looked towards a trembling Seamus, who was aiming his wand at the sleeping Ginny, tears shining in his eyes.

Rey looked between Neville and Ginny.

“B-But- How did she… S-She drank her potion. We s _-saw_ her drink it, every day.” Rey stuttered out.

Neville put together his bad feeling, the Carrow’s glares and Ginny’s bloodthirsty self and it suddenly dawned on him. Terror mixed with absolute rage boiled and bubbled inside of him.

“The Carrows.” He said through grit teeth. “They put something else in it, something that _wasn’t_ her Wolfsbane potion, just to _hurt_ us!”

Seamus let out a roar of rage and disgust, as did Rey, but Luna stopped shaking altogether. She turned slowly to stare at Neville with a dark, murderous look in her eyes that he’d never think she could possess.

“They will fucking pay.” Luna growled.

And Neville knew, just instinctively that she would make the Carrows pay, no matter what it took.

He was never more scared of Luna more than he was in that moment.


	8. Everything goes to shit. (This time with more angst!)

Professor McGonagall burst into Rey, Nev, and Seamus’s classroom mid-lesson. Amycus Carrow stopped telling them about the Cruciatus Curse for a second to look at McGonagall. Luna was behind her, looking curiously into the classroom. She looked tired.

“I’m going to need Miss Winchester, Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Finnigan, Amycus.” McGonagall said. Rey frowned. McGonagall looked paler than usual, the shadows under her eyes more visible. Tentatively, she got up with Neville and Seamus. “With me, please.”

Amycus grinned a cruel smile at them.

The four exchanged worried and significant glances and followed McGonagall into her office. She conjured four chairs and they sat down.  Rey glanced down at her hands and saw they were sweating and shaking.

“Have a biscuit.” She pushed the biscuits towards them. Luna grabbed one, but the others didn’t. “I _insist_.” She added, shaking the box.

They feebly took one. Rey nibbled on it, not sure why she was feeling such apprehension.

“I have brought you here to tell you that… Due to recent events, and what the Headmaster and Carrows think best…” McGonagall put as much contempt as she muster into those names, “Ginevra Molly Weasley will be kept in isolation for the rest of the school year.”

There it was. The four burst with angry protests, shouting that  _“NO! Ginny can’t be kept alone, in the dark! No! NO!”_

Professor McGonagall put her hand up and Rey flinched and they all fell silent immediately.  She looked at them all sadly, and Rey knew that if McGonagall had it her way, none of this would be happening. Not the bite, the cellar, or this.

“You are allowed to visit her during your leisure time.” She told them kindly. “And the Carrows asked me to deliver these. Your new timetables.”

She handed them over to them, and to Rey’s outrage they had close to no free time. 

Neville gaped at McGonagall. “Professor, you can’t–”

“Take good care of yourselves. Don’t get into any trouble, now.” She told them. Recognizing the cue to leave, they depressingly picked up their belongings. Then McGonagall said in an undertone, “I’ve asked all the staff – apart from the Carrows, obviously – to not set you any homework, and they’ve all agreed. Let’s try make it through this.”

I t was two long weeks later when they finally finished the overwhelming amount of homework the Carrows had sent them.

Seamus waited outside the Gryffindor dorm as Padma Patil and Lavender Brown put Essence of Dittany on Rey’s back and shoulder. Filch had caught her muttering after class some…  _unflattering_ words about the Carrows, which earned her a whipping.

Neville waited outside anxiously. Boys weren’t allowed in the Girls’ Dormitory, and both Lavender and  Padma had refused to do it the Boys’ Dorms. Seamus glanced down at Luna, who was pacing. She would occasionally stop pacing, turn to the him and Neville,  open her mouth, close her mouth, and continue pacing.

Seamus  knew she was bursting to say,  _“Let’s just go without her!”_ ,  but she obviously restrained herself from doing so.

Lavender eventually came out, a sorry look on her face.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think she’ll be able to go.” She told them sadly. From inside, Rey’s voice called out, _“I can fucking go! I can-”,_ then there was a yelp and a crashing sound from upstairs. Lavender sighed, gave them another pitying look, then ran upstairs.

“Let’s go.” Luna said the moment Lavender turned. Neville glanced at the doorway of the Girls’ Dorms, and Seamus knew a fierce battle of wills was playing inside; on one hand, Neville wanted to be there for his girlfriend; on the other, he couldn’t just _not_ visit Ginny.

Eventually Neville sighed and followed Luna and him down to the cellar.

Luna ran towards the cellar door. Seamus hesitantly walked forwards, thinking of Ginny.

“Ginny!” Luna yelled through the bars of the cellar door. He couldn’t see the redhead’s face. She was mostly disguised in the shadows. “Ginny?”

“Finally remembered me, have you?” The shadowed form in the corner said.

“Ginny…” Seamus started.

Ginny let out a harsh, cruel laugh that didn’t fit Ginny at all. “Don’t ‘Ginny’ me,  _Finnigan_ . Last year you hated me for stealing Dean and the Seeker role. Gave me nothing apart from dirty glares. Don’t act like you care.”

Her words stabbed him like a rusty knife. It would have hurt less if she’d actually stabbed him. His vision blurred, and he was crying.

“Ginny, please, we’ve wanted to visit-” Neville tried weakly.

Ginny scoffed and snorted in one, which is honestly an impressive feat. “Of course you have. That’s why you didn’t come for two weeks. And where’s Rey?” She mockingly looked around. “Couldn’t be bothered to visit me, a  _monster_ ?”

Neville grit his teeth, but before he could say anything defending Rey, Seamus stepped in. “You’re not a monster!”

“Oh yeah?” Ginny asked skeptically. “I’m not a monster, am I? Look at Neville’s arms, Seamus. _Look at them_. I did them. I opened the fucking Chamber of Secrets, I fucking petrified people. I’m a _monster_!”

Her voice shook, and Seamus realized just how bad the Chamber must have affected her. Suddenly, Ginny wast a terrified, young, alone 11-year old girl. He didn’t see much of a difference.

Luna didn’t say anything. Her fists were clenched.

Seamus’s tears spilled over, and he grabbed on the wall for support. He could only hear Neville’s voice say, “You’re not the same, Ginny.” and walk over to him. He pat Seamus on the back and supported him back, whispering comforting words. They washed over him, and he could faintly hear Luna slide down on the wall and murmur something.

He didn’t ask her to repeat it.

Michael Corner saw a lot of things.

For example, he saw Luna “Looney” Lovegood sob in the Common Room.

She didn’t seem so Looney to him.


	9. Neville and Ginny: Bloodied and Bruised fists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea ever since that last chapter I wrote.

After two weeks, Neville decided to visit Ginny.

Rey had come back in tears after her first meeting with Ginny, but Luna was persistent, and kept going close to every day.

The only days where she wouldn’t go visit Ginny was when she was knee-length in the Carrows’ homework.

This was one such day.

Luna had passed on messages from Ginny, usually just quick and short ones, such as  _‘Thank you’_ or  _‘I’m sorry’_ , but he hadn’t bothered to go back down there. Not after last time.

Except he  _really missed_ Ginny. He missed her sarcastic remarks, her imitations of the Carrows, her cheerfulness in general.

So he bid goodbye to the rest, who had books laid around them, kissed Rey on the cheek and walked down apprehensively into the cellar.

He had just intended to sit down next to the cellar door, maybe try some conversation. He didn’t really know.

He didn’t expect to see the scene before him.

He had just turned the corner to hear a strange grunting sound and a sound like fists upon stone.

Curious, he walked a little faster, and what he saw made him freeze.

Ginny was punching the wall with her bare fists, so much determination and self-hatred in her eyes. The wall was dark with blood and very slightly cracked. Her eyes were bloodshot, probably from crying.

He didn’t register anything other than the fact that Ginny was  _hurting_ herself.

He quickly ran towards the cellar door, slammed it open and ran forward, putting his hands on both sides of Ginny’s stomach and dragged her back.

Ginny thrashed and struggled, but he kept a firm grip.

“ _Let me go! Let me go!_ ” She shouted. “ _Let me go!_ ”

“Ginny, please!” he cried. His words made her momentarily stop thrashing, but she quickly resumed her struggling.

“Neville, let me go!” She yelled. Her eyes were dangerously fiery. “I said… Let. Me. _GO_!”

She elbowed him in the stomach hard enough to make him let go of her, and she turned on the spot and walked backwards.

“Leave!” She ordered, looking up at him. Her teeth were bared, exposing her sharpened canines.

“What, and let you keep doing that?!” He yelled. “ _Hell_ no!”

“It’s none of your business what I do or don’t do!” She told him, letting out a low sound like a growl. Neville instinctively took a step back, then stepped forwards, determined to be the bigger man here.

“No, Ginny, you’re coming with me to the Hospital Wing!” He yelled, grabbing her arm. She punched him, and pain exploded in his cheek. “ _Augh_!”

He put his hand on the wall to stop the spinning of the world, blinking hard. He looked up to see Ginny, evidently horror-struck by what she had done.

“Oh, god…” She whispered. “God, Neville, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, I just-”

“Panicked.” He finished. She nodded, still staring, horrified at his cheek. He probably had a bruise, but he didn’t care. “Ginny, I’ll stun you if I have to, you can’t stay here and keep doing this!” 

He gestured to the wall, and Ginny was silent, looking down at her extremely bloodied fists. 

“I-” She stuttered. “I can’t. I’ll hurt you.” Her voice cracked.

As Neville looked her over, he realized that her ears were a bright, bloody red. Then he looked at her as a whole, and instead of seeing a bloodied Ginny, he saw a broken young girl, who was fighting a war, far too young. A girl who hadn’t been saved from a wizard Hitler’s wrath since the age of 11.

He walked forwards and enveloped  the girl in a hug.

It took a second for Ginny to seemingly register it. Then she started crying into his chest.

“I’m sorry, Neville! I’m sorry…” She mumbled more apologies.

He put a comforting hand on her head. “Shh. It’s okay. You have nothing to be sorry for. If anyone, the Carrows are the ones who should apologize.”

He waited until the sobs racked down to sniffles, and then to snores. He smiled and picked her up, carrying her up the stairs.

The Gryffindors watched as Neville Longbottom walked up to the Boys’ Dormitory, holding Ginny Weasley in his arms.

He set her down in Harry’s bed, brushing a lock of red hair out of her face.

Neville climbed up to his own bed and watched Ginny carefully, eventually falling asleep too.


	10. Taken.

Ginny spent most of the rest of the term in the Room of Requirement, only going down into the cellar when the Carrows went down to check for her.

This made Luna, Neville, Rey and Seamus extremely happy, as they were able to see her during DA lessons.

At the end of the year, they went on the Hogwarts Express.

Of course, that’s when things started to go to shit.

Ginny was lying down, her head in Luna’s lap as the blonde stroked her red hair. Seamus grinned, seeing the gay there. They had got together, because they both needed more than a little romance in their lives. Both of them knew it wouldn’t last, as everyone knew Ginny was Harry’s girl and Harry Ginny’s boy, but they just wanted to just _be_ , at least for a little while.

Rey was leaning against Neville’s chest. As happy as Seamus was for all of them, he felt a weight on his chest.

_Dean._

He sighed. Just hearing that name was enough to put him in a sour mood, but he was determined to have a happy send-off with their friends.

Neville read out the Quibbler. “ _Harry Potter: Our Savior and why we should support him,_ page 2,  _Ron Weasley-_ ” Ginny’s expression darkened at her brother’s name and she looked away, _“-And Hermione Granger, top moments._ Blimey, your dad’s been busy.”

Luna beamed at him, and Ginny giggled.

“As great as it is, all of this, don’t you think he’ll get into trouble for it?” Rey asked concernedly, glancing at Luna.

“He’ll be fine.” Neville assured her, kissing her cheek. “He’s got this far, huh? I’m positive it’ll all be okay.”

Seamus smiled. Neville was always great at comforting people, his soothing voice fitted him perfectly. Rey must have been thinking this too, cause she smiled softly, leaned up and kissed him.

Ginny made fake gagging motions. “Ugh, get a room!”

Seamus raised an eyebrow as Neville and Rey turned crimson. “Yeah, like  _you’re_ any better, the pair of you. I caught you both snogging in the Cellar last Monday.”

Ginny roared, “Shut the fuck up, Seamus!” while Luna hid her face in her hands, the two of them with their faces blushing.

Seamus grinned.

The train stopped abruptly, sending Rey and Seamus sprawling across the floor. While Neville was able to pick up the brunette, Seamus wasn’t as lucky; his head hit the seat opposite and white spots danced in his vision.

He groaned, grabbing his head.

Luna and Ginny helped him up, and he shook his head.

“We can’t be there already, can we?” Neville asked, peering outside.

“No, it can’t have been. We’ve got an hour at least until we get there.” Rey reasoned. Ginny’s eyes went glassy and she hugged her knees, starting to hyperventilate. Seamus saw the early symptoms of a panic attack. Luna put a comforting arm around her, and whispered comforting nothings into her ear that Seamus didn’t bother to try and listen to. The lights went dim, but the train started again, confusing them all further.

“ _Where in the devils is she hiding?!”_ Shouted a gruff, aggravated voice from further along the train. Seamus didn’t need to strain to hear the response.

“ _Check the compartments! We’re not leaving until we’ve got that Lovegood girl!”_ Luna did a full-body flinch. Everyone wheeled around to face her fearfully.

“Luna-” Ginny started as footsteps grew closer. There was a shriek somewhere further along the train. Ginny’s ear flicked – holy shit, _did her ear just fucking move –_ and she let out a bestial snarl as the footsteps grew closer.

“THERE SHE IS!” Shouted the second, female voice, just beside there compartment. Everyone got up, prepared to fight for Luna, as the blonde in question sat there, petrified.

Three Death Eaters swarmed the doors. Seamus almost hit one with a stunning spell as the brunette – that looked uncomfortably like Rey – retaliated by sending one back at him. Neville, Rey and Ginny were fighting beside him, and fighting with friends gave him strength. 

He sen t a spell that he didn’t really remember well – Tarantallegra – but it made the raven-haired Death Eater’s legs move uncontrollably, like some kind of frenzied dance.

Neville flinched at the sight, but Seamus didn’t have time to think about it when burning ropes enveloped his body. He yelled out in pain, thrashing, and Rey and Neville  _Relashio’d_ them off, but that meant only Ginny was left defending Luna.

The second Seamus’ binds were undone, there was a window crash. One of the Death Eaters had Ginny by the neck, holding her out train window. Seamus, Rey, Neville and Luna all shrieked and raised their wands, but didn’t dare do anything with Ginny’s life on the line.  The scenery was wooshing past behind Ginny; if she fell out, there was no way she’d survive.

“Well, you won’t do anything with your _girlfriend_ in danger.” A voice sneered, and with a jolt of rage, Seamus realized that this one was Amycus Carrow. “Now, if you don’t want Weasley to go flying out the window, you’ll do exactly as I say.”

Luna’s lip quivered. Seamus heard a choked,  _“_ _Luna, don_ _-”_ from the window, but the Death Eater’s grasp on Ginny’s neck only tightened.  Luna glanced at Ginny and lowered her wand, throwing it over to the Death Eater that wasn’t holding Ginny and wasn’t Carrow. Amycus smiled cruelly.

  
“Perfect.” Amycus’s voice was satisfactory, triumphant. “You’re going to come with us.”

Luna glanced despairingly one more time at Ginny, then followed Amycus and the other Death Eater out, then took her by Side-Along Apparition. The Death Eater holding Ginny threw her back in the train and disapparated before anyone could do anything.

Seamus rushed towards Ginny, who had seemingly blacked out just after the Death Eater squeezed.

She wasn’t breathing.

Wait, fuck, why wasn’t she breathing?

He put his hands over Ginny’s breastplate. The rest all exchanged looks.

“Seamus-”

“I’m the only one who knows how to do CPR!” He shouted, and started pressing hard on Ginny’s breastplate, thinking of something he’d heard from his dad – _30 chest compressions, 2 mouth-to-mouth in-between –_ he didn’t have to do mouth-to-mouth, fortunately, as Ginny gasped and gagged and coughed.

He hadn’t noticed, but her slightly scarred neck was badly bruised. After the violent gagging fit was done, Ginny immediately asked “Luna? Did they-”

“They did.” Neville confirmed, And Ginny inhaled sharply. She latched onto Seamus and started weeping.

He knew how it felt.


	11. Weasley Family appearance *jazz hands*

Bill was anxious.

He was fucking _anxious_.

Only three months ago, Rey had written that Ginny had been badly hurt by Fenrir Greyback.

It took most of the family’s self control not to run over there and bring her back home, and even then, the idea of not letting her go back was held firmly above their heads.

He, as well as the rest of the family and Tonks and Fleur were waiting at the station. Everyone looked understandably nervous. Bill himself hadn’t looked the same after Greyback had attacked him.

Bill self-consciously felt his scars. Yes, he still felt self-conscious about them. Every time he looked in the mirror he sucked in a breath and remembered the unbearable pain that he had felt during the time that Greyback attacked him.

Fleur squeezed his hands, as if she was reading his mind. He sighed and squeezed back.

Eventually, Fred glimpsed the train. Everyone straightened, immediately attentive, and pushed themselves forward.

Bill couldn’t help but feel nostalgia flooding through his veins as the train slowed to a halt. He had gone there, and picked up his siblings there for years.

And now for the final sibling.

They watched at the train shuddered before stopping.

And Bill couldn’t believe his eyes.

Everyone had some sort of wound on them; scars, bruises, black eyes, stitches, bandages wrapped around their body.

_Except the slytherins,_ Bill thought bitterly. Of course they got away scott-free.

He childishly hoped that Ginny didn’t look any different, despite knowing otherwise.

Oh, but the world  _loved_ to fuck with him.

He finally caught a glimpse of fiery red hair. His family had spotted it too, and they all rushed off to see their girl.

The sight that awaited one wasn’t a pretty one.

The first thing he noticed about her was her face. It had one huge, long scar running across it from her jawline to her nose, taking up the whole of her left cheek. Her eyes were blotchy and still tearful, not unlike when she had a nightmare after her first year.

Next thing he noticed were the scars and bruises on her hands and neck.

His mouth closed up. Molly quickly moved to embrace her, and everyone surged forwards, putting as much emotion they could  without any words. Ginny gave a half-hearted hug back.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rey hugging her brothers fiercely. Sam actually picked her up he was so happy.

They broke the embrace. Ginny refused to make eye-contact with any of her family. She only glanced up at Tonks’s eyes, and Tonks’s body language shifted.

“Ginny- Ginny, dear- please look at me-” Mum begged. “Please, Ginny.”

Ginny just shook her head, clearly embarrassed in some way. Her ears was the same colour as her hair.

“I just want to go home.” Ginny said hoarsely in a low voice, “ _Please_.” Her voice broke.

All of the Weasleys exchanged worried glances, but relented and started walking towards their car.

Someone tapped Bill on the shoulder. He immediately pulled out his wand and aimed it at the person’s throat.

Neville Longbottom yelped, and Rey instantly had her wand aimed at Bill. His gran rolled her eyes at the sight.

“Oh.” He said, lowering his wand. “Sorry Neville. I thought you might be- someone else.”  


Neville shrugged. “It’s alright. We’re all on edge, anyways.”

Neville gave a subtle look at Rey, and she hesitantly pocketed her wand, though her hand remained on the handle.

“We were wondering..” Neville started.

“..if we could stay at The Burrow for the night.” He could almost _feel_ Ginny smile at this. He was tempted to glance back, but he was still tense from the shoulder tap.

Bill looked towards his parents. They both looked over at the Winchesters. Rey’s family shrugged and nodded.

Mum looked over at Rey and Neville, and Bill saw their attempt at puppy dog eyes. Bill grinned – it reminded him a lot of Ginny convincing them to do reckless things at a young age.

Mum’s lips pursed, but Dad stepped up.

“Yes, you can stay. But only if,” He said, with a stern undertone. “Only if all of you come. I can imagine how unsafe your families would be like.”

Mrs. Longbottom gave a non-committal sound. “Neville can go by himself. He’s a brave boy, he can handle himself. And if anyone unpleasant would come over, give them a hex for me, Neville.”

Neville beamed and hugged his grandmother. Mrs. Longbottom looked quite surprised at the action, but hugged him nonetheless.

Rey’s family smiled.

Ginny lagged behind them all,  walking in-between Rey and Neville. The two almost seemed like bodyguards to her, standing defensively, their hands never leaving their wands. Ginny didn’t really talk much with them both, so Bill gathered something bad had happened just before they picked her up.

Dean, Sam and Mr. Winchester’s faces were falling by the second as Rey turned and started talking to them. Ginny seemed to shrink even more, if that was possible, her low ponytail bouncing as she moved.

Bill knew he should go up there, demand to know what happened, comfort her, watch her be vulnerable, as all good big brothers do, but-

He didn’t.

Ginny looked like she had enough shit on her plate. The last thing he wanted to do was amplify it.

Seamus caught up to them, looking out of breath. He started talking with Ginny as well, walking by Neville’s side, body tense. 

The more Bill stared at them, the worse they looked. Rey had a scar trailing up from her throat to her jawline and a bruise sticking out of her sleeve. Neville looked even worse. He had a bruise trailing up his neck, and a scar snaking around his throat and a there was a rope burn on his wrists. Seamus looked worse than both of them combined. He had a black eye, a scar and a burn all on his face in seperate areas, a developing bruise on his forehead and a dark bruise covering his whole hand.

Ginny, however, was probably worst. 

But it wasn’t the scars.

It was her  _eyes_ .

The usually warm, fire-filled,  glistening brown eyes he was used  to looked like the flame had finally snuffed out. They wavered from time to time, sunken eyes travelling in every direction except anyone’s eyes. Her irises looked almost black, a dark contrast to the fiery brown he was so used to.

Bill gripped his teeth and clenched his fists so hard he was shaking. Others were sharing similar sentiments.

Mr. Winchester sped up and walked next to Dad, who was handily right next to Bill, so he heard the single word he muttered hoarsely.

_ Tortured. _

No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no!

She was supposed to be  _ safe _ . This wasn’t supposed to  _ happen _ . They had sent her there willingly, praying that her pureblood status kept her safe.

And yet.

He glanced back at Ginny, and was startled.

Her eyes were directed straight at him, staring him dead in the eye. They were filled with a  hidden threat,  like she knew  _exactly_ what he had heard. Her eyes were cold and dark and hard, reminding him forcefully of the sight of He-Must-Not-Be..  _Voldemort_ going closer and closer to Mad-Eye Moody..

Not for the first time, he wondered if she had picked something up from Voldemort during her first year.

He quickly looked back to the front. He started trembling slightly. The memory of Moody limply sliding off his broom to an unsurvivable fall.

_ Don’t let them resurface _ , he begged his brain.  _ Please don’t. _   


Surprisingly, they obliged but were replaced with a thought ten times as grave.

What the fuck had happened at Hogwarts.


	12. Ginny is in shock *jazz hands*

Rey helped with Neville’s sleeping bag. Ginny was sitting on her bed, a faraway look on her face. Rey had seen Ginny avoiding everyone’s eyes. Everyone had.

It still struck through her like a lightning bolt whenever Ginny, the ever-strong-leader of Dumbledore’s Army, the one who fought against _Voldemort’s_ _control_ , shrink into herself.

Sam and Dean had settled quite nicely into Fred and George’s room, and her dad had taken to the sofa quite nicely – “This is a comfort better than expected.” (what kind of Yoda phrasing was _that_? And yes, Hermione had shown her Star Wars) – and Rey, Neville and Ginny had ventured upstairs.

Rey glanced up again. Ginny looked so, so incredibly small and lost. Her eyes were glassy and distant, and she was mouthing the same name over and over and over again.

_Luna_.

The sight of Ginny dangling outside the window, so incredibly close to death, made her heart temporarily stop beating. The sight of Seamus, wrapped in those fucking chains, Luna--

She grabbed at her chest again.

Luna was _gone_.

The thought wrenched at her chest again. Though they hadn’t talked about it, she knew it was constantly playing in their minds.

Almost more importantly, Rey wondered what it was going to do to Ginny.

Luna had been a light in Ginny’s life, at least while Harry was away. She had lifted all their spirits with the talk of Nargles in the most sparse situations. She had comforted Ginny alone in that fucking cellar--

Again, Rey blamed herself for not also going down to check on Ginny, but the words were stuck, replaying in her mind.

_ Just a fake! A fucking fake! You never cared about me! What did you do while the diary was possessing me, huh? What the FUCK did you do?! Absolutely nothing! _

Rey closed her eyes and inhaled sharply.

Fuck..

She knew that Ginny had said those out of desperate anger, hopelessly grasping at straws because she didn’t think of anything else to blame her for.

Still, the guilt was there.

Neville interrupted her deep thoughts and tapped her on the back. She flinched and turned. 

“Rey, you’re turning it inside out.” He pointed out, gesturing at the sleeping bag she had somehow turned inside out.

“Oh.” She said, her voice quiet. She cleared her throat, and said, a little louder, “Oh.”

Neville smiled softly at her. Ginny made a sound at the back of her throat.

Rey and Neville looked over at her in unison,  then immediately felt guilty.

Maybe they shouldn’t have cute couple-y moments. After all, Ginny had just lost Luna..

Rey ended up breaking the tense silence by grabbing a book of Ginny’s – Quidditch Through The Ages – and reading it aloud. Neville gathered close to listen and Ginny shifted closer, putting her hair behind her ear.

Rey had just gotten midway when Mrs. Weasley announced, “Bed!”, from downstairs.

The three in unison looked outside. Surely it hadn’t been that dark a second ago?

Rey shrugged it off and snuggled inside her sleeping bag, and Neville managed to squeeze in behind her.

But as Rey glanced up, she noticed how lonely Ginny looked in her own bed, and got up.

Neville groaned. “Rey?”

Ginny looked round, confused. Her scar was bright against her tan complexion. Rey walked over and lay herself down on Ginny’s right side. Ginny immediately brightened, and her face only lit up more when Neville placed himself on Ginny’s other side.

None of them got any nightmares that night.


End file.
